User blog:Zathronas/Speculative author: My top 13 Questions for Volume 3
Hello and welcome to unlucky 13 of speculative author. Today and next week will not be the usual speculative author column since we are reaching the end of Volume 2 and I'm hard at work preparing speculations for the hiatus. Chances are, every speculation of a RWBY subject that might come to mind will be discussed here at length somewhere before Volume 3. Oh and for those who didn't know, It has been confirmed that the next RWBY segment will be called Volume 3 and not season 2. It was confirmed by the voice actresses playing RWBY in the aftershow of 10/23/14. So one question answered. Speaking of questions, we all have a few head-scratchers that popped in our minds while watching episodes of RWBY. Some are big questions that everyone would like an answer, others might be insignificant to the story but still bothers me on a personal level. So in honour of my 13th blog, I'm doing a countdown of my top 13 questions that I would like answered somewhere in the show. Let's get right to it! 13 - ''WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MOON?'' This is one that's been bothering me from the beginning. We've all seen the devastation of the moon, What cause such destruction? Was it something from space that collided with it or maybe something or someone from Remnant caused it? Did it happen recently or was it something that happened before man? 12 - WILL WE EVER VISIT SIGNAL ACADEMY? It's on patch Island, Qrow and Taiyang teaches there, Ruby and Yang started their training at this school. Need I say more? 11 - WHEN WILL WE GO TO THE OTHER KINGDOMS? Monty has confirmed we'll see other kingdoms at one point. Under which circumstance? Will it be soon or will it be in a few years? Will we see them all or just one? Do the men of Vacuo really dislike wearing shirts? 10 - WHO RAISED BLAKE? I suspect this one will be important for the future of the Faunus. Blake was an urchin at a young age and was raised inside the White Fang. Who raised her? And before you write it in the comments, Blake said Adam was her mentor and he turned out to be a monster so it's probably not him. 09 - WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS SWORDSWOMAN? This one is brand spankin' new. Who saved Yang from almost certain death at the hand of Neopolitan? Her appearance was short but oh so memorable! 08 - WILL WE EVER VISIT THE SCHNEE DUST QUARRY? I have several reasons to want to see it. How are the workers treated? What does dust crystal looks like in the wild? How do they extract it? Does it result into explosions sometimes? A visit there might answer a lot of my dust questions. Speaking of which... 07 - WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN WEISS AND HER FAMILY? The way she talked about her dad, her awkward conversation in the CCT with a high ranking Schnee employee about her father and sister. Something clearly happened between them. 06 - WHY IS CINDER TRYING TO DESTROY VALE? Cinder is executing a brilliant plan that may succeed in destroying Vale but why is she doing it? What's her motivation? What happened to make her so cold blooded that she could destroy thousands of humans in the first place? 05- WHAT'S THE SIGNIFICANCE OF RUBY'S SIMPLE SOUL/ SILVER EYES? I combined her two most striking attributes because they both seem to make her someone exceptional in the eyes of those in the know. Something is different about her, different than anyone else. The answer to those questions might bring salvation to humankind. 04 - WHAT DOES QROW KNOW? That man seems implicated in everthing! Ally to Ozpin, he used to keep a close eye on Ruby and Yang. He was part of the most mysterious Beacon team ever with Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long and Yang's mom. He was the first to warn everyone about the queen. He's the man who has a LOT of answers to questions that I have. 03 - WHAT IS OZPIN'S SEMBLANCE? He's the most respected man in Remnant, powerful men seeks his advice. He runs the greatest Huntsman school in Remnant. He must have a hell of a semblance! Since a semblance seem to reflect the person's personality, it might tell us a lot about this mysterious old man. 02 - WHERE IS YANG'S MOTHER? She left under mysterious circumstances, Yang has been searching for her for most of her life. She used to be a huntress and good friends with Summer Rose. What happened to her? AND THE NUMBER 1 QUESTION I HAVE ABOUT RWBY IS... WHERE DO THE GRIMM COME FROM? They're the major bad guys from the show. They are the ruling species of Remnant. The only reason for them to exist seems to be for pushing mankind into extinction. What or who caused them? Why do they exist in the first place? Well, those are the questions that keeps me coming back for more and makes me constantly analyze and speculate about it. If you have different questions on your list, Post them in the comments and we'll talk about them. Category:Blog posts